


Skipping class

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [20]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, So Diana is used to Akko by now, Sorry Not Sorry, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: It was several minutes into the lesson when Diana walked in, dishevelled, her hair and uniform a mess and a red tint on her cheeks."I apologise, Professor, I was doing something foolish."Minutes later, Akko arrived at the door in a similar manner, although grinning sheepishly."I just did something really clever!"Diana has broom practise while Akko has magic linguistics class and Akko would rather watch her girlfriend getting changed than listen to Finnelan's lesson. Not to say that Akko only watched.(lots of kissing and not very much else)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Skipping class

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt that the last work in this series was an awkward mess of weird interactions and generally weak writing (sorry about that) but at its core it was just Diana and Akko being kinda horny. I wanted to upload that on the date I did because it was Akko's canon birthday but I wasn't happy with it, so this is here to be a similar idea except I wasn't writing to a deadline. Except I'm still not comfortable with making out scenes.
> 
> Also I have been subtle with this until now but top Diana. Thanks.

It was common knowledge in Luna Nova at this point that Akko and Diana were dating each other. While the teachers never brought it up and the students were torn between amused and bewildered, there was relatively little outcry. They spent a lot of free time together recently and were undoubtedly rubbing off on one another. The two of them were recognised as a unit that came together now - they were always sat right next to each other on the table in the canteen, working as a pair during lessons and quietly whispering to one another, in one another's dorm in the evenings, or flying too close to one another when they practised their flying.

Of course, it came with its benefits and disadvantages - Akko found herself being worked harder, though she knew it was a necessary evil, and her grades had noticeably picked up since they started dating which was quite a long time ago now. Akko was always the more pushy one when it came to affection and Diana, raised from a young age without a shred of affection, was more than reluctant to respond in kind if they weren't in private if not too flustered to respond at all. It took weeks before Diana could say 'I love you' back without blushing, but as time passed, Akko had learned what Diana liked. From months of hugging her from behind in corridors, peppering soft kisses around her neck and running her hands through her girlfriend's blonde hair, Akko knew exactly how to make the girl lean her head back and sigh contentedly, hoping for more.

It was a hot summer afternoon towards the end of their lunch break as Diana and Akko walked side by side on the path outside Luna Nova's canteen. There were upcoming exams in a little over a week and Akko had been working harder than she ever had before on them, in order to impress Diana with her grades.

Unfortunately, that had meant less leisure time shared between the two than normal. If Akko had less free time than normal, Diana had none at all. As if she wasn't already going to get 100% in every subject, she studied day and night, be it in the classrooms or her own dorm room.

"Afternoon lessons are beginning soon, Akko," Diana broke the silence between them as they walked, their muffled footsteps on dry, well-maintained grass and distant conversation the only other sounds.

"Mmm," Akko hummed, hoping that if she didn't acknowledge what Diana had said, it wouldn't be important as she leaned slightly into the taller girl, slipping her hand inside Diana's and finding a pleasant resting place for her head atop her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Akko," Diana huffed quietly, though it didn't stop her from interlocking her fingers in the brunette's.

It wouldn't be so bad if this wasn't one of the lessons where their timetables differed.

"I have a lesson with Finnelan," Akko complained, not moving her head as the two walked slowly forwards, nuzzling her head into the crook of Diana's neck. "I don't wanna."

"I'm sure you'll be okay," Diana answered softly. Akko could feel Diana's warmth through the side of her head. "It's a necessary sacrifice for you to become a better witch. I know you're tough enough."

"Would I still be a better witch if I didn't go?" Akko pleaded. Diana looked down, clearly inclined to say no but considering her answer.

"It wouldn't be a disaster," she conceded, pausing in her walk as they stood outside one of the doorways into the main building. Diana turned towards Akko, her hand moving from Akko's and instead leaning on top of her head, combing gently through her hair until they were lightly scratching her scalp. "Now go on," she said, pointing towards the door. "I'll see you after lessons."

"But Diana, we haven't done anything in ages," Akko mumbled. Diana smiled, letting out a tiny laugh.

"We can next time I see you," she answered.

"Promise?" Akko asked hopefully.

"Promise," Diana whispered, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before stepping away from Akko and entering the building. Akko gulped, touching the still tingling area on her cheek as a tired smile came to her face. She made the walk to the magic linguistics classroom with her head low, eventually stepping into the room and sitting down.

It was a rare case that both she and Amanda were early to the lesson - lunch break wouldn't end for another five minutes at least but then she remembered that Amanda had to serve a lunchtime detention in this room anyway for messing with Hannah too much during broom practise. It seemed like irritating Hannah brought the redhead a lot of enjoyment. Still, voices passed in the corridor outside them as no one else had entered the room yet, Finnelan included.

"Yo, Akko," Amanda boredly said upon spotting the brunette. Akko understood the irked look in her eyes all too well.

"Hey," Akko waved, leaning against a desk next to her friend. "Been holding out okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe I have to sit through a lesson with her now," Amanda grumbled. "Just adds insult to injury."

Akko nodded, glancing through the window to where she thought she saw Diana walking past.

"Hey, something on your mind?" Amanda asked, her voice instantly teasing.

"Eh? Ah, nothing. Just don't wanna be here either," Akko excused herself.

"Wanna be somewhere else?" Amanda suggested. Akko sighed.

"Yeah, I wanna kiss Diana," Akko mumbled under her breath, already feeling the giveaway glow of her cheeks, frowning as Amanda snorted.

"Dude, go for it," she said easily. "I'd ditch too if Finnelan wasn't keeping such a close eye on me today."

Akko hummed, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Diana was on private study time at the moment, but for her that included the broom practise option. She would usually go straight to the library but recently Amanda had been pulling ahead of her regarding flying brooms, and Akko had incited a competitive spree in the blonde. Right now, Diana was probably headed to the changing rooms.

"I dunno, she might not be happy if I ditch class again," Akko sighed.

"But you plan on making it up to her though, right?" Amanda asked, flashing the brunette a grin.

"I..." Akko began, but cut herself off. She did not take a lot of convincing at the moment. She pursed her lips, weighing her options before shrugging. "Alright, sure. You know, sometimes you give good advice," she praised the redhead before turning back to the door.

"Yeah..." Amanda mumbled groggily.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy," Akko offered, speaking over her shoulder as she approached the door. "I'm sure you could go snog Hannah after class or something."

"H-hey, what the heck!?" Came Amanda's shocked reaction but Akko was already walking down the corridor.

Fortunately there wasn't a lot of sound coming from the changing room as Akko approached it. Corridors were empty and she could only guiltily assume that the students were now busy as she carefully cracked the door open and peeked inside.

"Bingo," she whispered, noting the last few students beside one leaving down a walkway from the changing room that exited onto the fields. Sat down and awkwardly looking herself over, uncharacteristically late though Akko couldn't blame her given how rarely Diana actually wore the broom practise uniform, was her girlfriend. Luckily for Akko, Diana was facing the other way and, also luckily, the door made no sound as it opened. Making sure to tread carefully, Akko stepped into the room and silently clicked the door shut behind her before leaning against the wall, finding a comfortable position with her hands behind her head.

It was a simple uniform, if it could be called that - with a plain white tank top that revealed Diana's shoulders and dark blue shorts that definitely showed off more than Akko was used to (not that she was complaining), Diana was tying her hair back in a neat ponytail. Akko was definitely not complaining. Only, after Diana had finished tying her hair back, when Akko was ready to stop her when she turned to leave the room, Diana paused, a concerned expression on her face visible as she turned slightly to her side revealing the side of her face.

She sighed heavily, sitting down with her back to Akko and leaning forwards. Akko frowned, unsure as to what this was all about as she found herself inadvertently creeping closer. The only thing she could think of at the moment was that Diana was stressed about their exams as she watched the blonde roll her shoulders back, slick and defined, before her arms trawled awkwardly down her sides, coming to rest on top of her legs. That and the slight solitary and sad humming sound she let out twisted something in Akko's gut until she silently approached, electing to kneel down behind Diana - who just then turned her head and noticed Akko when she wrapped her arms around the blonde girl's torso, nuzzling the side of her head lovingly against the back of her girlfriend's neck.

Diana was initially startled, jumping slightly in place as she suddenly realised Akko was behind her, her eyes widening and giving out a stifled gasp. A few seconds of tense silence passed as Akko opened her eyes and separated their heads enough to meet her eyes but didn't release her grip. Eventually something clicked, and Diana's wide eyes turned thin with suspicion.

"Akko..." she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Akko asked, affectionately leaning her head on Diana's shoulder. "You looked down again," she spoke softly. Diana hesitated, her jaw tense with indecision before she spoke.

"We're in lesson time right now."

"Yeah but one single lesson can wait," Akko whispered in the girl's ear. When she registered Diana's reaction, her cheeks beginning to flush and her fingers curling in her lap, Akko grinned and moved forwards slightly until her lips ghosted against the blonde's earlobe. "Besides, you looked kinda upset about something."

"Y-you..." Diana stammered, her voice suddenly shaky with a much more controlled yet urgent tone that Akko heard so rarely and loved to hear so much. "I wasn't aware that I was acting out of sorts," she said, averting her eyes to the ground. It was unlike Diana not to be forthright with Akko about what she was feeling, so Akko's attention was quickly piqued if it wasn't already.

"Diana..." Akko mumbled, leaning further forwards until she could place a light kiss against the taller girl's cheek. "What is it?"

"Well..." Diana bleated before gulping. She looked in the opposite direction for a moment, considering her options as her hands moved to hold each other in the middle of her lap. Then she turned to Akko, an enchanted look in her eyes. "Perhaps I've been missing affection lately as well," she admitted. Akko froze when she caught on to the excited glint in Diana's eyes. "And a promise is a promise," she added slyly.

Suddenly, Akko felt a gentle hand against her cheek, prompting her to turn her head before Diana's lips caught her own. She let out a tiny squeak, only briefly startled as a tantalisingly soft thumb caressed her jaw and sent tingles down her neck. Diana had turned towards her shoulder, her eyes shut in the moment as the two of them slightly adjusted in their unusual position with Akko's chest against Diana's back, both of her arms wrapped around the blonde's chest.

Akko hummed her approval at Diana's action, opening her mouth as an invitation which she found Diana quickly took. As Diana's other hand made its way up to Akko's shoulder and gently rested there, spreading out her fingers and applying slight pressure, Akko felt the other's tongue and took in her familiar taste, pushing forwards with slightly more hunger. Soon Diana's fingers were digging into her shoulder through her uniform and Akko only wished she had also been wearing the sports gear as her chin kept meeting the soft skin of Diana's shoulder. There was a low hum from Diana as she pushed back harder and Akko suddenly felt something boiling inside her to keep pushing again - to be aggressive, to win. Her bear hug on Diana had tightened before they broke apart, panting for breath with a slight trail of saliva connecting them.

Akko looked up to see that Diana was bright red, and she knew that she was too. There was a short, sweet period where they just stayed as they were and stared at each other's eyes before Akko's were drawn to Diana's lips and she moved forwards again, sucking briefly on the girl's bottom lip before automatically moving down to kiss her slowly on the jaw then place tiny, repetitive kisses on a line down the girl's well-defined contours and onto her neck. One of Akko's arms had moved over Diana's shoulder and had met her other hand which was underneath Diana's other arm, greedily tugging the two together in the middle as she pressed her lips carefully over Diana's pulse point, gently nipping it between her teeth when she felt Diana's hot breath against her ear.

Akko heard Diana let out a stifled moan as she slowly tilted her head backwards, her long ponytail falling straight downwards behind her. Akko grinned and moved lower, placing her lips above the subtle crevice just above Diana's collarbone and began to suck lightly, eliciting a deep breath and a slow, aroused sigh from the taller girl. After Diana desperately released her grip on Akko's shoulder to reach behind her, her hand ending up on the rim of Akko's skirt as her cool digits inadvertently took a fistful of the material and grazed the skin of Akko's legs, Akko followed suit and freed her right hand from her hug from behind and let it fall down to Diana's hip where it ran slowly down, the sharp shape of her pelvis evident against Akko's hand before it reached her thigh and stayed there. Akko found Diana's other hand quickly coming to rest on top of hers, their digits interweaving naturally and a sparking warmth ran up her arm from the sensation as her mind began to spin rapidly from excitement - the sounds of Diana's hot moans and purrs were driving Akko to suck on the same sensitive spot on her neck even harder, absently moving her left arm up to Diana's head to grip her hair.

As Akko's right hand slipped slowly towards her girlfriend's inner thigh, she let her tongue flick repeatedly against her target on Diana's neck before giving it one last keen peck, a deep red mark already forming where her lips were a moment ago.

"Akko..." Diana whispered hoarsely, turning to capture the brunette's lips with her own again, though this time they met slightly more roughly. She felt Diana's hunger in her attack, hot steamy breath passed between them as Diana's back began to arch. Akko couldn't muster a response besides heavy breathing. She let the fingertips on her right hand fall against the area between Diana's legs with a feather touch, coaxing her further to gasp and heave, only increasing her own arousal before she couldn't resist beginning to grind her hips.

"Akko," Diana muttered again against the brunette's lips, turning her body to the side and pushing forwards more forcibly than before - Akko found herself moving backwards as Diana suddenly faced her until she had backed into one of the poles in the middle of the two-sided bench, its solid presence right in the middle of her back. Diana was giving her deadly sharp eye contact as she brought her legs up from the floor behind her and crawled slowly towards the brunette but when Akko leaned forwards to peck her on the lips again, Diana's head moved just a tiny bit backwards until she was out of the shorter girl's reach, instead shuffling her hips on top of Akko's and moving to straddle her, her knees bent either side of Akko's legs.

Akko mewled in frustration but conceded and leaned back against the pole, gulping as Diana's slight weight bore onto her, the shorts barely covering anything from this position. She looked up with wide eyes to meet Diana's as she felt her hands both being taken and squeezed briefly in Diana's. Tempted to lean forwards and close the distance again, she knew that Diana would probably lean backwards again so she irritatedly waited as Diana's grip on her hands moved up to her wrists as the blonde leaned forwards, pushing Akko's arms backwards as she did.

Dina grinned at Akko's stammering response - the brunette looked up, suddenly wondering how she had got into this situation as Diana held her arms firmly behind her back and leaned forwards until their foreheads met. As the front of Diana's body met hers and she was completely sandwiched between the English witch and the pole, she felt thoroughly entrapped, sweat forming on her brow as Diana slowly kissed her lips again.

"You thought you would tease me?" Diana whispered in Akko's ear. Akko shook her head, trying to get the raging adrenaline in check as each tiny touch from Diana made her muscles weak and her skin hot. She couldn't move her arms or her legs.

"What if I did?" Akko challenged her, leaning forwards again. Diana only smirked, giving Akko's arms back before lifting her weight off the other girl in order to shuffle them both to the side so that the pole wasn't behind Akko. Akko felt an open palm on her chest now pushing her backwards until her back met the bench behind her, Diana quickly moving forwards to join her with her weight still on Akko's hips and her arms on the bench either side of Akko's head.

Diana hummed briefly, thinning her eyes at the flustered girl beneath her before she finally moved down and closed the distance between them. Akko's arms made their way behind Diana's neck to hold them securely together as the blonde attacked her lips, now practically lying on top of her on the bench. Akko felt a feather touch against her sensitive sides and let out a muffled squeal against Diana, who only continued to look smug as her fingertips danced down Akko's sides with trained grace. She gulped again, trying to get her breathing under control as the soft touch grew and grew until Diana was dragging her fingertips into Akko's sides, goosebumps rising all over her body. Akko couldn't stifle the pathetic squeaks coming out of her mouth anymore so she bit into her cheek and screwed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to be quiet.

She peeked open one eye as Diana had moved off her somewhat, shuffling her body backwards.

"D-Diana?" She asked, her face bright red and her eyes glowing with desire. She received no response as delicate fingers worked their way into her red sash, carefully undoing the binding at the front. "H-hey, what are you doing?" Akko bleated when Diana pulled the sash off her and laid it down to their side.

"No one will come in here," Diana assured her in a silky voice as she unbuttoned Akko's navy blue vest.

"Mph," Akko mewled, squeezing her knees together and averting her eyes out of embarrassment as pleasantly cold hands moved slowly up her torso, causing her breath to hitch as she was tickled by strands of blonde hair. One by one, buttons came undone on her shirt and soon her collar was open and Diana's hands moving carefully up her chest pushed it open until the air hit her bare torso.

Akko breathed out slowly and shakily before she felt something hot and wet on her navel - her eyes darted down again, quickly meeting Diana's as she realised the girl's tongue was slowly trailing up her midriff. Her shoulders hunched and her wrists crossed one another in front of her chest as she fought against the urge to stop the weird tickling sensation, her abdomen tensing against the strange feeling. She shut her eyes closed tight but ended up re-opening and re-closing them several times as she lost focus in her body's flushing warmth.

"Hmmm-" she squirmed, the ever-present and striking eye contact from Diana not breaking before the girl had passed her chest, nudging her arms out of the way, and met her neck. "Is this so-some kind of revenge...?" She stuttered, reflexively trying to lean forwards just as Diana's hand found her forehead, forcing her to lean her head back against the surface of the bench. All she got in response was a low chuckle, shuddering as Diana's tongue climbed the bottom of her chin and finally lapped the lower lip of her parted mouth.

Akko stared, silently pleading Diana with her eyes as she lingered a hair's width away from her head.

"Perhaps," Diana responded, lowering herself after what felt like an eternity to meet Akko's lips. Akko would have smiled if her mouth wasn't busy, gladly resuming her fight for dominion of her girlfriend's tongue. She barely noticed Diana's hands sneaking under her skirt and up her thighs as her own hands found Diana's. From when Diana had hesitantly began earlier on, her tone and actions had changed from delicate and tentative to assertive and hungry. Akko was pushing forwards, ravenously trying to take in as much of Diana as possible when she felt the girl's fingers pressing hard into her waist, likely hard enough to bruise. Hard enough for Diana to feel Akko's contours beneath her uniform and skimming the faint line of the only piece of clothing under Akko's uniform beneath her torso.

At some point, those hands had moved to take Akko's wrists and pin her hands tightly to the bench above her head - with the skin of her core exposed and rendered completely defenceless, Akko focused only on Diana, who was completely taken in, trying to move closer even though Diana's chest pressed against her own. Akko was aware that she was losing her composure, lewd noises escaping her mouth much to her own embarrassment. Her knees pressed hard against each other but Diana's knee had forced its way between them, rising deliberately until it met Akko and moving provocatively against her.

All Akko could make out was embarrassingly loud moans, her damp mouth trapped under Diana's. She wanted to feel Diana again but Diana's grip was strong and Akko felt any modicum of strength leaving her body. Her arms fought but to no avail - she could only squirm and wriggle, her mind going completely blank aside from the fact that it wanted more.

The expression of adoration Diana often had when Akko was flustered - one that Akko had seen a lot and grown to love despite how embarrassing it was - was now gone, replaced only with hunger as each girl was lost in sensing the other. Akko's heart burned with a fervid flame now, where there was joy beneath the pleasure that filled her mind.

They were both so hypnotised that when they did break apart after more time had passed than either had attempted to keep track of, Akko practically gasped for air along with Diana. She felt Diana roll over to lie on her back, catching her breath, and turned to look at her. With straggling hair draped over both of them, Diana had never looked so messy before - not that Akko could say much. With one shoulder exposed and her shirt wide open, her skirt was crumpled and her vest and sash lying in heaps around them.

She would have reached out to guide Diana's chin gently towards her to steal another slight kiss from her lips but she was exhausted, content to lie down next to Diana and tempted to curl up against her side and sleep instead.

It was good that they stopped when they did because Akko's ears perked up to voices in the corridor. Instantly her head bolted up along with Diana's and their wide eyes met. Diana gulped, tensing her jaw before jumping up from the bench to quickly readjust her uniform and cast her eyes at Akko.

"Akko, the time!" She hissed, desperately grabbing at Akko's discarded articles of clothing and pushing them into her. "How could I have..." She mumbled as Akko stood up, guiltily rebuttoning her shirt. With shaky hands, she fiddled with the buttons until everything seemed like it was in place before picking up her vest and doing the same. "Akko..." She heard a frustrated yet defeated groan from the blonde beside her and couldn't resist the smirk coming to her lips before wrapping the sash around her waist.

"You started it," she shot with a grin, rolling her shoulders backwards.

"Fix your uniform," Diana huffed, casting a sideways glance at her skirt that had ended up far too high before catching a glance of her own shoulder. "And stop giving me hickeys!" She hissed, pulling out her wand to erase the mark.

Akko laughed while adjusting her skirt and smoothening it out as best she could.

"Go to your next lesson," Diana instructed. "And pray you don't get in trouble because, by Jennifer, I'm not explaining what happened to the teachers this time."

"Yeah, yeah," Akko mumbled, heading for the door but she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Love ya."

Diana pouted with defiant eyes, clearly holding herself back in order to reprimand Akko in a way, but after a few seconds, she sighed, hanging her head and shaking it lazily.

"I love you. But you have some bad habits."

"Wanna do it again some time?" Akko asked easily, now holding the door open and ready to leave the room.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Also - you know who you are - I hope things are going better on your side now. <3


End file.
